It Was An Accident
by RichHoboM3
Summary: WARNING: A Cute Story Ahead! A little fanfic story about what goes on between Jeff and Sumo, Was inspired by other story writers so I decided to write one myself! Don't worry, I won't go over the limit, just a sweet little story, that's all ( . )/
1. Chapter 1

"It Was an Accident"

Warning: Cute Story Ahead

Jeff screamed towards Sumo, shoving him down onto the rug flooring in Clarence's house from off the sofa. Even though Jeff was known for having a high-pitched voice, the piercing scream didn't alert Clarence who was too busy slumbering away as he slept on the left end of the sofa. Sumo landed with a thud, saying "oof!" as he hit his rear on the floor, he looked back at Jeff who was panicking on the sofa.

Jeff cupped his mouth with his hands shaking; he was rushing all over the place on the sofa, still, the block shaped boy didn't manage to wake up the sleeping pudgy boy. Jeff finally hopped off the sofa and rushed to the bathroom down the hall. Sumo got up then ran after Jeff, almost down the hallway entirely, Sumo bumped into Clarence's mother's boyfriend, Chad.

Chad:" Wow there, what's wrong with the other little guy?"

Sumo didn't bother answering the sweaty man, Sumo slipped between his legs to get through. Sumo finally reached the entrance to the bathroom, but it was shut.

Sumo:" Look Jeff! It was an accident!"

Jeff:" Yeah right, you l-launched at me!"

Jeff spoke so nervously while complaining at Sumo who was at the other side of the locked bathroom door. Sumo banged his head and hands at the door, while Jeff was washing his entire face in the sink. Sumo stopped banging at the door and tried to speak again.

Sumo:" Jeff, I tripped over Clarence's arm, that's why I landed on you"

Jeff didn't know what to say, was Sumo lying or telling the truth. Finally the answer hit him after a few seconds flew by. Jeff dried his face with a napkin that he took out from his pocket. Jeff then turned his head sideways to look at the door, as if trying to see if he had x-ray vision or not. Jeff blushed, and looked away from the door.

Jeff:" Then why aren't you complaining about it t-then?"

Sumo pushed away from the door, it was true, he wasn't complaining about his mistake he made that Jeff was in the bathroom for. Sumo looked slightly downward, to be able to have his own feet in view. Did he really trip over Clarence's arm or did he…Sumo couldn't even trust himself. Sumo backed up, farther from the bathroom door, until his back touched the wall of the hallway. Sumo breathed in, then yelled out, while running towards the bathroom door. There wasn't a thud, but a snap as the bathroom door busted open, with the wild Sumo coming into the bathroom.

Sumo then fell onto the floor, but only was thinking that he was on the tiled floor; he was really on top of something. As he lifted his head and torso by pushing his arms onto the floor, he opened his eyes. Sumo's face grew tense; underneath him was the block-shaped boy, other known as Jeff. Jeff opened his eyes; he took a heavy impact from the tanned boy falling on him. Dazed and confused, Jeff narrowed his eyesight, finally reacting to the sight of his friend, Sumo. Jeff's face flushed with mixtures of red and pink forming on his cheeks and ears.

Jeff:" Sumo!" Jeff said angrily.

Sumo tensed more, and tried to hurry to get off of Jeff. Sumo couldn't move, he checked his leg. It was between Jeff's two inner thighs, a man's proud place. (Lol). Sumo's face blushed, but slightly, it was hard to tell the shade of red on his face besides ketchup from his "blood burger". Sumo then tried to wiggle through the tight situation and pry himself free from Jeff.

This was another one of Sumo's mistakes, and he regretted it.

Jeff's face flushed with the brightest shade of red on his cheeks, his hands and arms tensed up, the only thing Sumo noticed that Jeff did was his moan that escaped through his mouth, an "oaw…". Jeff covered his face with his arms, and turned his head to the right. Sumo gotten the idea, this time Sumo's blush on his two cheeks was noticeable. Sumo quickly stood up and….

Who wants this to keep going?

(=^.^=)/


	2. Chapter 2

"It Was an Accident 2"

It was a fun school day, especially for Clarence, since it was his birthday and he was brought presents from his friends. While walking down the hallways to reach class, Sumo met up with Clarence, so did Jeff, but he stayed on the right side of Clarence, avoiding Sumo. Clarence didn't bother to notice, he ran up a little ahead of his two friends to reach their classroom before the bell rung. This allowed Sumo to glance over at Jeff, who noticed and turned his head with a smear of red burning at his cheeks.

Clarence:" I can't wait 'till Sschool ends, guys!"

Sumo:" Me too! But I got detention after this". Sumo said as he slumped his head into his arm that laid on top of his desk top. Jeff decided to continue the conversation with Clarence to avoid any contact with Sumo.

Jeff:" I think I could come over to your house Clarence to celebrate your Birthday with you"

Clarence:" Aw Yeah! We could have another mystery piñata!"

Sumo:" uh. I could come too!"

Jeff glanced at Sumo, and then appeared to have a worried face. Jeff started to speak again.

Jeff:" Uh, maybe I can't make it, Clarence, I got…Stuff to do at my House, like a… Project! Yeah, a project".

Clarence:" Aww… That's the wrost news ever!"

Clarence slumped in his chair, with a disappointed expression cursed on his face. Feeling sorry for what he had done, Jeff worried about lying to Clarence, and felt the threating glare from Sumo saying "Why did you do that?!"

Jeff:" Uh, Clarence, I think I may finish early so I can come over, better save me some cake, Heh he..."

Clarence was speechless and was also overwhelmed in Happiness; he jumped out of his chair and started dancing around. Clarence then pulled Jeff out of his seat and begun dancing with him, while Jeff argued at Clarence to release him before the teacher came. Lucky guess, the boys' teacher, Miss Baker, came into the classroom. Miss Baker then ordered the children to seat in their seats and stay quiet. Clarence had Jeff in a swirl, making him dizzy enough that he was ready to barf. As soon as Clarence was yelled at by Miss Baker, he let go of Jeff, and hopped into his seat. Still spinning, Jeff was ready to fall onto the dirty classroom floor. Almost ready to prepare for the impact, Sumo quickly reacted and leaped out of his seat, heading straight for Jeff.

Just in time too, Sumo managed to save Jeff before landing on the un-sanitized floor. Jeff was almost ready to barf, but kept it down in his gut. Seeing Sumo carrying him in a bridal position made Jeff's face on fire. Sumo didn't question his action until some students around them in the classroom started to giggle at the two. Sumo then took the hint as he looked at Jeff who was pushing his hands at Sumo, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. That's the third accident Sumo did to Jeff. Jeff finally gotten out of Sumo's arms, tugging on his shirt, he quietly sat in his seat with everyone in the classroom staring at him, Jeff's face felt like it was ready to explode. Sumo then sat after Jeff seated, there was no blushing except he kept his plain regular face on, and there was no emotion except boredom. Miss Baker then coughed to get her students attention off from Jeff and Sumo. Miss Baker then started talking about how the world started and blah blah blah. Clarence leaned over his desktop to speak to Sumo about the save after a few minutes earlier in the day.

Clarence:" Pssh! Pssh!"

It was easy to notice Clarence trying to talk to Sumo, but yet the teacher did not notice one bit. Sumo couldn't handle Clarence trying to pry into Sumo's thoughts, even though he was lost in them.

Sumo:" What Clarence?" Sumo whispered.

Clarence:" Are you the Red Guy in that video game that we play, and the pink Prince-ess is suppossed to be Jeff, and as you defeat the Giant Turtle thing and send him to the lava and blah blah blah bla-…"

Sumo bothered not to listen to Clarence, he had to try to make it up to Jeff somehow, but what? As class was over, Clarence ran out of the elementary, screaming "Yeah!". Clarence was followed by Jeff and Sumo behind him, but Jeff was ahead of Sumo a bit. Whenever Jeff glanced at Sumo, his face felt cherry red, Sumo still didn't mind what he had done, even on his first mistake. He still wondered, did he trip over Clarence's arm, or did he meant to do so on purpose. He thought about, Him tripping over, falling at Jeff, straight at…The look on Jeff's face in his memory made Sumo laughed out loud, causing both Clarence and Jeff to look back at him.

As they arrived at Clarence humble home, Clarence acted as he was a robot or some sort of secret spy before he entered the doorway of his household. Sumo followed in arms ready to grab any cake to engulf, Jeff then followed, ready to sit down.

Clarence:" So, what do you guys want to do for fun!?" Clarence asked while spinning in a circle with his arms flawing around in the air. Jeff was watching Clarence before he felt sick because of Clarence's dance at school, he looked away. Sumo felt he should say something to get Clarence to stop before he barfed all over the place.

Sumo:" How 'bout we play that game you were talkin' before?"

Clarence stopped to stare at Sumo, eyes full of enjoyment.

Clarence:" Alright!"

Clarence was heading over to his television set, before he bended down, Clarence stood back up, and slowly turned his face around towards Jeff and Sumo. Clarence smiled and giggled to himself; both Jeff and Sumo tilted their heads to the right at the same time.

Clarence:" How 'bout we play it in reeaall life!"

After a few minutes, Clarence was dressed like a Turtle thing with a green basket taped over his back; he also colored his hair orange with some markers, somehow. Next came Sumo, having a red baseball hat on, with a taped on mustache. Clarence knocked on the closet in his parents' room, waiting for Jeff.

Clarence:" Jeff, what's taking so long?"

Jeff:" I don't want to"

Clarence:" Aw come on!"

Clarence rubbed his face on the closet door, Sumo decided to join in with Clarence.

Sumo & Clarence:" Come Out Jeff! Come Out Jeff!-"

Jeff sighed, finally came out in a pink outfit, and wore a construction paper crown, Clarence and Sumo first gasped, but it wasn't too long before they started laughing.

Jeff:" Hey!"

Jeff blushed and had an angry/pouty face on. Clarence then ran towards Jeff, and then lifted him Upwards. Jeff tried to get out of Clarence's hands.

Jeff:" Clarence! Stop!"

Clarence:" Haha! You'll never get the princess now!"

Clarence ran out of the room, Sumo then laughed and started to chase after him. Up and down throughout the house of the Wendell's. Sumo finally caught up to the pudgy boy carrying the boy in the pink outfit. Sumo jumped onto the sofa, and hurled himself at Clarence, into the chubby boy's gut. Clarence landed on the floor with a "Oof!" and a laugh after that. Jeff also fell onto the floor and grunted. Sumo then Landed…Once again…On Jeffery.

Clarence then blurted out:" Ahh! I'm burning in da Lava! Ow! Ouch!"

Sumo groaned and got off of Jeff, Jeff stayed on the floor. It was as if he couldn't move. Clarence then stood up and begun to run off towards the kitchen.

Clarence:" I'm going to get some Pizza Poppers!"

Clarence then left the room; both Jeff and Sumo didn't bother to move, then Sumo glanced towards Jeff who still didn't bothered to move. Jeff's right hand was over his mouth; his face was as bright as a cherry. Sumo didn't quite understand, what was it this time? Sumo looked at his right hand, and tried to move it. His fingers were entwined with Jeff's fingers, oh…Sumo thought. No wait, OH NO! Yup, that was strike four, could there ever be a strike four?

Sumo then stayed there for a couple of minutes, just staring at Jeff's tomato face, the only sound in the background was Clarence rummaging around in the kitchen. Jeff felt the stare from Sumo, this made him tense up, his shoulders were shaking, it looked like he was getting a cold from nowhere. Sumo then was annoyed by the silence in the atmosphere, Sumo then released his hand from Jeff's, making Jeff twitch. Sumo then grabbed both of Jeff's arms and made him sit up, Jeff still didn't make eye contact with Sumo.

Sumo:" Jeff, I'm sorry"

Jeff:"…"

Sumo just didn't care, Jeff was being himself as always, whenever he apologized, Jeff always asked the same question.

Jeff:" Why aren't you bothered by –"

Sumo kept Jeff quiet, with just a simple thing.

Could anyone Guess what? Please leave a Review!

(=^.^=)/


	3. Chapter 3

"It Was an Accident 3"

Clarence came back into his living room where both of his two radical friends where; in his hands were dozens of bags of chips and candy.

Clarence:" Guys! I've hit the jackpo-"

Clarence dropped all the junk food onto the rugged flooring; he stood there dead silent until…

Clarence:" Sumo!"

Sumo looked sideways at Clarence to get a better view of him, Clarence then ran towards him and Jeff, another mistake Sumo had done once again. Sumo's hands were grasped onto both of Jeff's arms, a tight hold. Clarence couldn't believe what Sumo was doing. Sumo was… Shaking Jeff back and forth, making him feel ill. (Got you! /(W)) It looked like Jeff was ready to barf. Clarence removed Sumo's hands from Jeff's arms, Clarence then hugged Jeff's green faced head.

Clarence:" I got you Jeff! Sumo! Explain yourshelf mister!"

Sumo panicked, then he thought of a quick lie to make Clarence not angry at him anymore.

Sumo:" Uhh, There was a spider on him! Yeah, a spider!"

Clarence still glared at him, but his tone grew clamer. A cheerful smile stretched on his face. He let go of Jeff who was getting over the shake slowly. Clarence then hopped up and down, which made Sumo believed he bought his false lie.

Clarence:" Wow Sumo! Your definitely a red man!" (If you still have no idea, it's Mario)

Clarence:" Look! It's time for the birthday cake!"

Clarence pointed over to the cat clock in his kitchen. Just by jinxing it, all the three boys' stomachs began to roll out of anxious to the word "cake". After the happily ceremony of Clarence's birthday with his gift opening and cake slicing yumminess, it was 8:00 pm.

Clarence's Mother:" Alright boys, it's time for bed, I expect no things out of you three"

All of the three boys went back to the living room to set up their make-shift sleeping bags. Clarence slept next to the front of the couch on the floor while Jeff took the left, and Sumo took the right. When Clarence was almost ready to sleep into a deep slumber for the night, he noticed Sumo pulling his sleeping bag onto the left side of Clarence. Clarence then giggled to himself, he probably thought Sumo was a pixie or something moving around, Clarence went fast to sleep.

Jeff was comfortable in his sleeping bag with his blanket up to his chin since it was a cold night, it did look like he was sleeping too, but wasn't. Sumo finally managed to move his entire sleeping bag next to Jeff without disturbing him, yet he sneezed. Jeff's eyes opened and he sat up straight, he was eye to eye with Sumo, He screamed but Sumo quickly reacted by cupping his left hand over his mouth. Jeff blushed a slight color of crimson; he had a worry look in his eyes. Sumo stared at him for a while, it made Jeff nervously flutter his eyes here and there without starring at Sumo's direction. Sumo then took his hand from Jeff's mouth, and then sighed with relief. Jeff didn't scream, but try to inch away from Sumo backwards form Sumo. His back hit the edge of the couch, he was cornered. Jeff looked onto his left side, Sumo had a plan before waking up Jeff, he put his Sleeping bag rolled up to leave no space for Jeff to squeeze out, and Clarence was blocking the other side of him. Jeff's breath started to shutter with a warm moist in it. Sumo then had gotten closer to Jeff by crawling; Jeff then moved one of his hands to grip the couch's softness.

Jeff closed his eyes but quickly opened them again; he couldn't let his guard down. His other hand tugged on his cyan pajama shirt. Sumo admired the way he tries to prepare for something; this is why Sumo always thought of Jeff having a girlish manner of things. Sumo then had gotten so close, his and Jeff's noses were just centimeters away. Sumo leaned in, Jeff's eyes gone shut. This was going to be Sumo's sixth mistake, but yet he didn't regretted it, he still kept leaning in closer towards Jeff face…And then…

(=^.^=)/

 **Please review if you want it to continue! And learn what goes on next!**


	4. Chapter 4

"It Was an Accident 4"

 **Here's another continuation of "It Was An Accident" please don't be shy to review or ask questions, and Enjoy the story!**

Previously:" Jeff closed his eyes but quickly opened them again; he couldn't let his guard down. His other hand tugged on his cyan pajama shirt. Sumo admired the way he tries to prepare for something; this is why Sumo always thought of Jeff having a girlish manner of things. Sumo then had gotten so close, his and Jeff's noses were just centimeters away. Sumo leaned in, Jeff's eyes gone shut. This was going to be Sumo's sixth mistake, but yet he didn't regretted it, he still kept leaning in closer towards Jeff face…And then…"

Jeff stood up and jumped over Sumo's head, pushing his head so he wouldn't trip on while escaping from Sumo. Sumo landed on his face, then got up to chase after Jeff, trying to keep him clam. Sumo ran down the hallway, but trying to act silently to not disturb Clarence and his guardians. Sumo thought this was déjà vu over again, which it really was. Jeff was locked in the bathroom, huddling his knees to cover up his red hot face with his back up against the tiled wall. Sumo gently knocked on the bathroom.

Sumo whispered:" Jeff, come on, I'm sorry the first time"

Jeff:"…"

Jeff didn't try to answer this time to Sumo, and Sumo didn't try to get ready to launch himself at the door or suffer the consequences of getting caught by Clarence's parents. This time, he actually tried to persuade Jeff into letting him come into the bathroom. Jeff looked slightly upward to take a view of the door, Jeff knew he couldn't handle this anymore, because everything his heart would skip a beat with the flirting tan boy. Jeff released his hold on his legs to stretch, and then breathed in the cool air.

Jeff:" S-Sumo…"

Sumo perked his ears to hear the quiet block-headed boy speak to him through a thick door. Jeff then stopped for a couple of minutes, which made Sumo lowered down his hopes of swaying Jeff to let him enter. Jeff then shuttered as he tried to speak again, his face still stung with the blushing of Sumo leaning into his face.

Jeff:" W-why do you…why do you d-do this to me?"

Sumo stayed quiet to take in the question, his mind found trillion of answers to Jeff's quiet response. Sumo still didn't say anything; he wanted to let Jeff continue talking to him, this was his only last connection with Jeff. Jeff then decided to speak again since Sumo wasn't answering him back.

Jeff:" Sumo….Do you s-see me in that…way?"

Sumo didn't quite understand his question he was asked, he kept quiet again. Jeff continued.

Jeff:" D-Do you see me as your….crus-"

Jeff suddenly stopped, he covered his lips with his hand. Sumo only just starred at the direction Jeff's voice was coming through the bathroom door.

Jeff:" Is that why you kissed me back then?"

Jeff finally had one of his many questions answered by Sumo. Sumo turned and slouched on the bathroom door, he begun to confess.

Sumo:" Y-yeah…"

Jeff looked at the door again, he couldn't believe in Sumo, actually telling him the truth. He knew that Sumo could sometimes be in his personal space, but never thought Sumo would tell him in that way. Jeff's face flustered as he daydreamed of holding hands with Sumo only for a couple of seconds, he shook his head. Jeff flinched when he didn't expect Sumo to continue talking to Jeff's voice.

Sumo:" It's just that… I can be clingy sometimes more than usual, and, the when I see you, my brain fogs up and…"

Click

Sumo turned his head and torso sideways, in front of his eyes was Jeff holding the doorknob, the door was open. Sumo got up to reach Jeff to eye level, Jeff noticed how Sumo was beginning to grow slightly taller than him, Jeff's face had a flash of red burning on his cheeks and ears. Sumo stared into Jeff's eyes; Jeff still did the same thing by looking all over the place, trying not to get caught by Sumo's intense stare at him. He couldn't resist himself; Jeff stared back at Sumo, which took him by surprise. Sumo started to step closer to Jeff, Jeff then looked away in shyness and went deeper in the bathroom. Sumo followed in. Jeff had his back turned to Sumo, trying not to show him his red hot face. Sumo could understand, he had a lot of mistakes, but yet he did not regret it.

Sumo stayed in his position, he didn't want to persuade Jeff anymore, and he knew he couldn't handle it anymore. Jeff also stayed where he was; he still kept his train of thought steady too. Every time Jeff thought of Sumo in his memory, he looked like a tough friend, but he could never imagine Sumo confessing. His ears and cheeks were burning as of acid was poured onto his head. Sumo then started to think of Jeff in many different ways, a lover, a crush, a friend, a known stranger. Sumo's intentions did went fast, but he knew he had to keep it slow for Jeff, sometimes Sumo would imagine Jeff leaving with made him enrage. Heh, just like the time Jeff wanted to go over to Belson's place to his newly bought game.

Jeff tried to take a peek at the look on the tan boy's face behind him, but his mind forced him to stay focused. Jeff's mind begun to recall through all the major events with Sumo, his…friend. Jeff then tensed up when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Jeff turned around, but was pushed back into the wall, Sumo held his grip on Jeff's shoulders. Jeff's face was red as ever, a person couldn't even tell if it was a young boy's face or a giant red Lego block. Jeff raised his hands, but kept them to his collar of his pajama shirt. Sumo put one of his hands onto Jeff's face, Jeff felt his face burn. Sumo then leaned in, Jeff tensed up but released all of his stress and decided to let go, Sumo then….

 **Whew! Sort of getting romancy there! Weeelll, I guess you guess have to wait for the next chapter, until then please do try to review and reply for more "It Was an Accident"!**


	5. Chapter 5

"It Was an Accident"

 **I'm so tired, making a lot of chapters in one day while riding in a 3hour car road trip to Reno and in the heat, oh well, here's Chapter 5…I think**

Previously:" Jeff tried to take a peek at the look on the tan boy's face behind him, but his mind forced him to stay focused. Jeff's mind begun to recall through all the major events with Sumo, his…friend. Jeff then tensed up when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Jeff turned around, but was pushed back into the wall, Sumo held his grip on Jeff's shoulders. Jeff's face was red as ever, a person couldn't even tell if it was a young boy's face or a giant red Lego block. Jeff raised his hands, but kept them to his collar of his pajama shirt. Sumo put one of his hands onto Jeff's face, Jeff felt his face burn. Sumo then leaned in, Jeff tensed up but released all of his stress and decided to let go, Sumo then…."

Click

The bathroom lights were switched on, Sumo spun around while Jeff tensed up to the oncoming person who was entering the bathroom. And it was… Chad, Clarence's mother's boyfriend. Jeff kept his breath in his lungs tightly while Sumo relaxed. Sumo turned to Jeff to tell him the good news in a whisper.

Sumo:" I think he's sleeping walking"

Jeff relaxed, but was still perked up. Chad then began trying to close the bathroom door, leaving no escape for Jeff and Sumo to run out. Jeff stayed still while Sumo grabbed Jeff's hand and tried to make a dash out of the closing exit. Click. Chad was inside the bathroom while Sumo and Jeff managed to escape barely in seconds. Sumo laughed while Jeff was solid as a statue, his eyes beamed towards his hand, which was entwined with Sumo's hand. Wasn't the thought Jeff had earlier? Jeff's face grew intense heat from every inch on his face; it felt like he was in the middle of the desert again with Nature Kate and the others. Sumo wasn't really paying attention, when he started to walk himself at a pace to head back to the living room, he was tugged back. Sumo looked turned around to see Jeff staring sideways, but making sure his face was viewable for Sumo.

Jeff had his right hand covering his mouth, and his cheeks and ears were pinkish from his uneasiness and shyness. Sumo didn't bother him while Jeff was still thinking. Still uneasy about the hand holding with his friend Sumo, Jeff managed to say nothing. Sumo, unsure what to do, walked away pulling Jeff with him to leave the hallway, Jeff followed him without question. The two went back to the living room, shocked to see Clarence watching the television without any lights on, only the screen's bright light reflected off of his face. Clarence turned around and spotted his two very best friends and started to babble.

Clarence:" You guyss missed it! The ending where the..The…monster attacked and it was amazing and junk!"

Trying to act cool, Jeff sat down with Clarence to persuading questions about the unreliable topic Clarence brought up. Clarence who went on and on about the monster on the tele, Jeff looked back at Sumo, who was smirking at him. Jeff pulled a pouty face but then his boyish blush shower upon his face, making him turn away. The only thought that Sumo had was Jeff tugging him back, this time Jeff was this close to actually talking to Sumo's face about his actions, especially the first one. Sumo hanged around the sofa to lean upon while watching the bright tele with the two boys sitting and talking about an ongoing conversation.

Disturbing the chit-chat in the dark living room, Clarence's mother into the room ordering the awake boys to go back to sleep. Clarence first said "Alright Mama!" with a serious face, but as soon as she left, Clarence immediately went to the coffee table to munch on the snacks. Jeff, not wanting to get yelled at again, went straight to his sleeping bag, pulling the covers over him. Clarence did the same after eating a few gummy worms and dropped some onto the floor before he hopped into his sleeping bag. Sumo shrugged then went into his sleeping bag, as soon as Clarence and Jeff went to sleep, Sumo drifted off into his dreams of his own.

 **There's the end of Chapter 5 of "It Was An Accident", if you want this fanfiction to continue, please write some reviews and don't be bothered to ask. And who wants this story to the next further years, like highschool?! Please review if you want it still in elementary or high school! I answer all!**


	6. Chapter 6

"It Was An Accident"

 **So here is part six of "It Was an Accident", since no one asked me to let it continue as elementary, or grow up into High-school, (Sorry Christian Wolf27) I decided to upgrade the gang into…..Middle school! Yup, I want this story to take baby steps, to finally grow into something I'm proud of! (I'm crying) Oh well! Here's Middle School:**

It was a hot day, and it was the first day of school since summer ended. Clarence did grow his hair a little more than usual, but since his mother, Mary, is a haircut worker, it was immediately the same once again. Clarence didn't really change over the years, but his happy spirit seemed more powerful. Sumo was his original color, he was still as wild as ever, he then let his hair grow just as Clarence, but let it hang over his eyebrow, and he only had one bang. Soon, it was shaved off because he didn't want to spoil his hair design, once again, his hair was the same. Jeff was regular too, still was his cowlick to the side never persuaded him to change his style. As the boys entered their classroom, they were surprised that they had to change classes every time, instead of sticking to one room.

Luckily, their first classroom was all of them in it, and it was a major plus when they sat near one another. Clarence was the first of the many students to ask questions about their school year and the teacher herself. Jeff tried to listen, but Sumo was kicking at his chair. Jeff tried to ignore him, after all this time, Sumo is still himself. The teacher then stood from her desk, holding a stack of paper in her arms, she walked from the first row to the last on the other side of the classroom handing pieces of paper to her new students.

The teacher had begun teaching the new assignment to her following students. She tapped at the chalkboard behind her with the chalk's tip.

Teacher: "Okay class, for the first project, you must team up with a partner in the classroom, and only one, you must be able to make a fine flying airplane and then bring back into class tomorrow."

Sumo then leaned his head towards Jeff's back, you could just feel Sumo's breath, and it was tingling up Jeff's neck which made him flinch. Jeff glanced over to Clarence to see if he was free and a suitable partner to work with, it was already too late, and Clarence was already partnered with someone else. Jeff sighed then turned around, Sumo smiled and held out his hand in terms of agreement for partnering up, Jeff made a pouty face, and took his hand, firmly shaking it. Sumo glared over to see the teacher who was facing the chalkboard and busy answering questions. Sumo then pulled Jeff's hand up to his face, Jeff was startled when Sumo then kissed his hand. Jeff jerked his hand from Sumo's grip, giving him a mad blushing face. Sumo smiled again, saying:

"I missed that color on you"

It was 6:00 pm at Jeff's residence, Jeff was inside tiding the place, he had his chore-doing outfit on, and he wanted his house to be dust and germ free for his friends. Since he was given the same assignment like Clarence, he called him over to his house to gather information on the project. The doorbell rang, making Jeff jump, he quickly hopped out of his outfit and put his regular clothes back on. He opened the door with a "hello" but was interrupted by a shove by junk food. Jeff then held the food in his arms as Clarence and Bhreen entered into Jeff's living room. Jeff set the snacks at a nearby table to display them if anyone chooses to eat them, which himself, didn't want to.

Jeff: "Hi Clarence and Bhreen, have you've seen Sumo?"

Clarence: "I haven't seen him anywhereee…"

Bhreen: "Me neither"

Jeff hummed, question his mind to figure out where his partner Sumo was, how where they going to finish their project for tomorrow if he isn't her-. Scratching noises seemed coming the kitchen, it had interrupted Jeff's train of thought. He settled that he was going to investigate while Clarence and Bhreen worked on their half of the project. The kitchen was spotless clean; there were no crumbs that were ever seen in the Rendell home. Jeff started to think about the scratching noise, was it rats? Jeff made a disgusted face then reassured himself that wasn't the answer. The scratching noise appeared again, it was coming from the window next to the kitchen sink. Jeff opened the curtains covering the medium-sized window to see what was on the other side of the glass. As he peered into the window, there was barely anything visible to him, all you can see was pure darkness since it was becoming late.

Jeff then decided to open up the window; maybe it was a low tree branch clawing at his window at night, Jeff did a sarcastic laugh, which scared him even more, was he letting in a monster if he opened the window? He pulled up the window's frame to halfway. He then put his head halfway through the window. Jeff stared into the darkness, trembling, he managed to speak: "Hello? Is anyone out ther-AAHH!"

A figure jumped at Jeff's square head, making him pull his head back through the window to be safe from the monster, but yet it got to him. The shady figure opened his mouth and bit Jeff right on the left side of his neck, Jeff screamed with terror. Jeff fell backwards onto the kitchen floor, the thing still clutched to Jeff. The figure stayed above Jeff, leaving no room to escape, where was Sumo? wondered Jeff.

 **Oh my goodness! Horror! What attacked Jeff in the kitchen? And where is Sumo?**

 **(W)/**


	7. Chapter 7

"It Was An Accident"

 **.**

Previously:" A figure jumped at Jeff's square head, making him pull his head back through the window to be safe from the monster, but yet it got to him. The shady figure opened his mouth and bit Jeff right on the left side of his neck, Jeff screamed with terror. Jeff fell backwards onto the kitchen floor, the thing still clutched to Jeff. The figure stayed above Jeff, leaving no room to escape, where was Sumo? Wondered Jeff."

Clarence and Bhreen ran into the kitchen to rescue the screaming block-head who was in the kitchen. They both gasped at the sight of the fallen boy with the mysterious figure on top of him, but Clarence couldn't let it slip, a laughter emerging from Clarence made Jeff stare at him wildly. Clarence swiped a tear, and pointed towards Jeff, but not at Jeff, the thing on top of him.

Clarence:" Jeff, that's Sumo!"

Clarence continued to laugh and so did the joining Bhreen, Jeff stared at the figure, his eyes focused, then stopped to realize it was Sumo. Jeff felt his cheeks burn with fire, he managed to have enough pressure to shove Sumo off of him. Sumo rolled over him to sit in a crisscross position. Jeff sat up to glare at Sumo; he made an angry face while Sumo started to giggle. While Sumo was still laughing, Jeff pulled up his right hand to touch the bite mark on his neck. Jeff sort of flinched do to the pain of touching his wound, Sumo stopped smile and maneuvered his tongue from the left side to the right side with caution across his own lips, still staring at Jeff. Jeff blushed harder than before, was Sumo's action intentionally. Sumo smiled, but shifted to move closer to Jeff's face.

Jeff couldn't handle the pressure, especially with Clarence and Bhreen just behind them watching what is going to happen. It felt like a spring reaction happened as the seconds flew by while Sumo inched more closely to Jeff's face which was a bright shade of red, Sumo moved his hands to cover the sides of Jeff's face, Jeff felt tense, and it was like he was stuck in a box with a murder. Jeff then slapped Sumo across the face, surprised, Sumo held in his position he was slapped in while Clarence and Bhreen gasped. Sumo then got to message from Jeff's nervous stare at him, he stood up and ordered everyone into the living room, He pushed Clarence and Bhreen through the doorway of the entrance to the kitchen, and he glanced at Jeff who stared in a different direction from him. **Ouch, another mistake!** Jeff shook a little as Sumo left the kitchen as well, he noticed how Sumo licked his lips, as if he tasted every flavor Jeff's skin was. Jeff blushed mildly; he quickly removed his hand from his neck. He stood for a couple of seconds then walked to close the window; he still was shaking, but rushed out of the kitchen.

Inside the living room was Clarence and Bhreen working together on their project on the coffee table, which looks halfway finished, near the other side of the coffee table was Sumo, waiting for his partner, Jeff to come over to sit next to him. Trying to act normal, Jeff pointed up the stairs, signaling something he has to do up stairs.

Jeff:" If you guys need any equipment, I'll get some tools and crafts"

Clarence:" Wow! Thanks buddy!"

Bhreen:" Much kind"

Sumo only gave a thumbs up as he merged to the sofa to slouch upon. Jeff nodded at Clarence and Bhreen, ignoring Sumo, and headed up the tall staircase which hung family photos of Jeff and his parents. As soon as Jeff was gone, and his steps could no longer be heard, Bhreen looked over to Sumo who was acting like glue on a rounded sphere (Making him look combined with the sofa). Bhreen coughed, making Sumo look over to him, Clarence didn't really bothered he was too busy crafting and messing his project for school.

Bhreen:" So…Sumo, are you..."

Sumo raised an eyebrow at him, making Bhreen shutter.

Sumo:" Am I what?"

Bhreen:" Are you and Jeff d-dating?"

Sumo glared at him, making Bhreen stammer again. Sumo closed his eyes and yawned. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, Bhreen was watching Sumo focus his eyes on the ceiling's unique details.

Sumo:" Nope, but I wish we were"

Bhreen didn't talk to the tanned boy on the sofa; all he wanted was answer for the main question on his mind. Sumo didn't really care who'd he talked too, all he cared for was Jeff, and his friends, but…mostly Jeff. As Jeff came down the stairs, he was holding a box filled with scissors, paper, and colored pencils. As he set them on the table, Clarence immediately went straight for the colored pencils; he twisted the cap off of their container holding the pencils. Clarence then tried to pull out the colored pencils, but realized his hands were too big, so he dumped them across the coffee table, earning an angry face from Jeff.

Jeff:" Clarence!"

Clarence:" Oh sorry Jeff"

Clarence tried cleaning the mess he created; Bhreen also helped Clarence clean up. Sumo looked at Jeff who was picking up the scissors from the box.

Sumo:" Don't we need some rulers?"

Jeff:" Oh yeah! I must have forgotten"

Jeff ran back up the stairs and into his room, Jeff's room was still tidy as ever, most of it had seemed no one ever lived in the bedroom. Digging in his desk drawer, he noticed something move on his computer's black screen, as he turned around, his mouth was cupped with something smooth, there was a click noise, Jeff's mind raced with questions, finally he gotten the answer, it was his room door.

 **Was Jeff being attacked, again?! Soon number 8 of It Was an Accident will be added, I hope!**

 **(OW)/**


	8. Chapter 8

"It Was An Accident"

 **Here's Part 8! I feel like it been so long, like I broke out of jail, uh oh! The cops! Quickly now! Read!**

 **(Warning: It gets a little, romantic, ehehehe..) (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

Previously:" Jeff ran back up the stairs and into his room, Jeff's room was still tidy as ever, most of it had seemed no one ever lived in the bedroom. Digging in his desk drawer, he noticed something move on his computer's black screen, as he turned around, his mouth was cupped with something smooth, there was a click noise, Jeff's mind raced with questions, finally he gotten the answer, it was his room door."

Jeff was pushed onto the neatly-made cyan bed; it felt like he couldn't breathe with the unknown pressure on top of his mouth. Even though it was smooth, and moist, the details of the thing making Jeff not able to breathe and speak for help, it made Jeff's cheeks burn with passion that was disguised as a blushing effect. The attacker then leaned onto Jeff's body on the edge of the bed, Jeff could feel the weight on his torso, it somehow felt familiar to him. Then the pressure on Jeff's lips was torn away, Jeff finally thought it was time to counter attack, but the he only managed to open his eyes before the pressure smacked on top of his lips again. Jeff couldn't believe his eyes, it was Sumo on top of him. Jeff felt weightless, he relaxed all the stiffness in the body, but felt sweaty (even though he wasn't really), and it felt like he was unsure of something.

Sumo continued to keep his hold on Jeff's torso; he knew how to be delicate with him after the years he'd spent with him, Sumo slightly moved to the right side while Jeff let his mind flow. Jeff's hands were on Sumo's chest, but he didn't push him away. Sumo then lifted his mouth off of Jeff's lips, Jeff gave him a questionable look, and Sumo then went to the side of Jeff's neck. He slowly started to numb it (I didn't really want to type kiss), but he suddenly bit the nape of Jeff's right side of his neck. Jeff squired, he let a high-pitched moan escape through mouth, and he blushed as Sumo continued to bite his neck, leaving pinkish marks on his neck.

 **Knock, Knock**

Sumo quickly jumped off of Jeff, while Jeff had a slow dazed look in his eyes, Sumo walked to the bedroom door to check who was at the other side. Jeff kept still on the bed while Sumo opened the door, but only to squeeze his head through to speak to whomever as there. Of course it was Clarence.

Clarence:" Hey buddy!"

Clarence brushed his way into Jeff's room; Jeff sat up, not wanting Clarence to get any hints on what Sumo and he were doing. Sumo looked at Jeff first, but glanced his stare back towards Clarence, wondering what he was here for.

Clarence:" I was wondering what was taking so long, but now I know!"

Jeff looked at Sumo while Sumo did the same but opposite. Clarence continued.

Clarence:" You too were…"

Clarence then turned to pick up something from Jeff's nightstand; he turned back around to face his friends, Sumo and Jeff.

Clarence:" Battling this wrackcoon!" (Raccoon)

Clarence held up his arms, carrying an action figure shaped like the animal, a raccoon. Jeff and Sumo stood silent, but then bursted out laughing, Clarence always had his charm. Clarence set down the toy back on the nightstand, and walked over to Jeff's desk. While Jeff and Sumo were almost done laughing, Clarence dug in the desk's drawer.

Jeff:" What are you searching for Clarence?"

Clarence:" Found it!"

Clarence closed the drawer, in his hands were some rulers, Jeff remembered, he was supposed to get Clarence and Bhreen the rulers, but he got distracted by…. Sumo.

Clarence:" Silly Jeff, you forgot to give me and Bhreen da rulers, if you don't mind I give you a do"

Clarence gave a bow down to Jeff as Sumo watched, then shifted to leave Jeff's room. Jeff relaxed, but then stiffed up as Clarence said something to him, then left.

Clarence:" Oh yah Jeff, be careful when battling with that wrackcoon, it looks like it bit you"

After Clarence's footsteps was heard descending downstairs into the living room, Jeff stood up from leaning on the edge of the bed, he began walking towards the door when Sumo stood in front of him.

Jeff:" Sumo…I just can't"

Sumo stared in Jeff's eyes, trying to pry into them to not let him get pushed away again by Jeff's feelings. Yet it fails.

Jeff:" I'm s-sorry Sumo"

Sumo:" Why can't you ever accept it?"

Jeff looked at the tanned boy in front of him, kind of surprised that he answered back.

Sumo:" It's been like, two years now, and you never let me make a move on you besides kissing!"

Sumo had an angry mask on, it made Jeff look, sympathetic with sadness and regret. He never intended to hurt Sumo like this way; he never wanted to hurt him intentionally. Sumo then sighed to cool down as he saw the look on Jeff's face, it looked like he was really broken. But he couldn't face the fact anymore that he and Jeff couldn't manage to be a real couple.

Sumo:" If we were a real couple, I want to break up!"

Sumo stormed out of the bedroom as Jeff's eyes were swelled with tears.

 **Oh my goodness! A break up! I'm sorry it's so sad!**


	9. Chapter 9

"It Was an Accident 9"

It has been three weeks since Jeff spoke to anyone, his friends worried about him, but Sumo looked into the other direction. Even the teachers that were assigned to him started to worry for him, when a parental meeting was scheduled; Jeff locked himself in his bedroom. Lying on his messy bed after the passing days, Jeff rubbed his face into his pillow. Around him was his projects that stayed unfinished, earning lower grades on his classes. Every time Jeff thought about Sumo, he remembered the unpleased look on his face, making himself bury his face deeper into the pillow.

There was first a knock at the Randell's door, but soon a buzzing from the doorbell. Sue, the girlfriend of EJ, Jeff's mother, opened the door to see who had visited their home. It was Clarence, he was wearing his purple sweatshirt to look nice and clean in front of Jeff's mothers.

Clarence:" How's the boy madam?" said Clarence, bowing in front of Sue.

Sue:" I still can't understand why he is so upset?"

Clarence was allowed into the Randell's living room, after talking with the parents of Jeff about his mood and behavior issues, Clarence was persuaded by all facts about Jeff to finally talk to him. Clarence first knocked on the door, saying "Don't worry buddy, I'm here for you". Jeff didn't respond to his blonde friend, the word "blonde" stung his eyes with tears; he remembered Sumo's hair color from his memory. Jeff's memory was his only way of seeing Sumo, he wanted to hug him so tightly, telling him never to leave him, or else he will be lonely forever.

Clarence:" Alright mister! I'm coming in!"

Clarence shoved himself at the bedroom door, when the door snapped open, Clarence raced his eyes to see the sadden Jeff in his room, but was surprised to see Jeff not there. Clarence remembered this situation from when they were kids, Jeff would probably be hiding somewhere in his garden. Clarence jumped through the open window, and begun his search for the square-headed boy. Sue cried out in sadness while Clarence hopped back through the windowsill, EJ was comforting Sue who was crying into the arms of her lover, EJ's eyes were also watery with tears.

EJ:" He's really gone! He even took his backpack with his favorite clothing in it"

Sue:" Don't worry; I'm pretty sure he's around somewhere-"

You could just tell that Sue was trying to look on the bright side, but her eyes still wet from tears. EJ looked towards Clarence, who shuttered by the look of her sad face.

EJ:" Please look for my son"

Clarence:" Yes sir, I won't let you down"

Clarence stormed out of the house and ran on the path towards his treehouse, other known as the "guy-scraper", He called his friends over from nearby, and ordered out a look out to find Jeff. While EJ and Sue complained to police officers, reporting their son, Jeffery, was missing.

It's been 5 days so far, and Jeff was still missing.

Jeff woke up to the sudden noise coming from the outside. He rose from the blunt bed in which he slept in; He brushed his teeth, wanting to feel fresh today. He walked over to the window to look throughout the blinds; he still remembered how he finally managed to talk to the motel manager into allowing a preteen into a poor-conditioned motel. Outside was a beautiful day, since it was early in the morning, the fresh air was delightful. Jeff gathered his clothing and stuffed it inside his backpack; he knew he couldn't afford to keep sleeping here. As he opened the room door, the scent of cool wind splashed against the skin of his face. He went to the desk to return the keys, and then was off.

He knew not to travel too close, or else the nearby officers will spot him, and he also didn't want to get too far away, making himself feel alone in the world. He decided to jog near the park; he wanted to enjoy the time feeling free from his depressing mood from earlier. Sumo. The only image on Jeff's mind scape, he never wanted to hurt him, and not ever again. The birds around Jeff in the trees begun to squawk, alerting Jeff to look in direction they came from. Below the branches of the trees laid a concreted basket-ball court, mostly taller guys played there almost every time Jeff would visit the park. He stopped to watch the players in the basketball team play behind the fencing; the orange sphere was tossed around so quickly, it was hard to keep Jeff's eyes on it as it was in motion.

The basketball was thrown back and forth between to players, and then interrupted by one incoming player. He dodged past the rushing enemies trying to stop him; Jeff admired how he was so sly while playing with his teammates, the basketball player then leaped the reach the hoop to score in his points by dunking the orange ball. The basketball ball was shoved harshly into the red hoop, as the player regained his balance on his own two feet; his team chanted the winning victory for him, including Jeff. Surprised by the extra high-pitched voice coming from the out-bounds, the winning basketball player turned his head around to look at the square-shaped boy cheering for him.

A smile was on Jeff's face before it turned into a worried expression; his grips on the fence netting grew tighter. Tears begun swelling in his eyes, his skin felt as if it was burning for eternity. The basketball player walked over to Jeff, coming closer to the fence, narrowing into Jeff's blue eyes. Jeff took a couple of steps backwards, trying to get away from the person; he shook his head as his tears dripped from his cheeks to the bottom of his chin. He turned around, pulling his arm up to his face, hiding his face from the person coming after him, Jeff ran away from the basketball court. The basketball player stopped in his tracks, only reaching out for Jeff as he ran away.

Sumo: "Jeff…"

 **It's been so long since I typed my story, and I'm sorry, but I have an announcement, It's not that I'm canceling the story, its just since school started, I may not have enough time do to my classes and daily life, so please expect my story to be waited on, but I am still updating it. Review! And Love Sumo X Jeff!**


	10. Chapter 10

"It Was an Accident 10"

 **Part 10! Anyone who wants to stay updated with me, I'm on Tumblr, just look for my profile name, and it's the same as this one!**

Jeff started to jog, then walked, and then stopped to catch his breath; his face was stung with his burning tears from earlier. It was turning around midnight, and he still didn't find any place to spend a night in, just as he was lost in his thoughts, a siren behind roared, scaring him. As he turned around, a cop taller an bigger than him was coming after him, it startled him, he didn't want to go home today, but the other half of him wanted to go back to his loving family and friends.

Cop: "Wait Kid! I just want to talk to you!"

Jeff panicked, up ahead was a dead end due to the new construction work in his neighborhood. He didn't keep his mind on track with his actions; he jumped through a thorn bush, the cop stopped to pant over the long taking of running after Jeff. As Jeff barreled through the thick and pointy bush, he popped out on the other side with scratches on his skin and clothing. He tried so hard not to poke at his wounds, but it stung with pain, he stood up and dusted off the dust and thorns off that were on him. He looked around to see where he was and seeing where he could spend his night at. Of all the places, he just so happened to be on the Sumozski's property. Jeff needed a place to stay, but he didn't want to remind Sumo of the past at Jeff's place.

Before Jeff took a step on the dirty ground covered with all sorts of bacteria, the door of the Sumozski's trailer snapped open with a large bust. Scared of what he gotten into, Jeff tried to run but was stuck in place due to fear as the person at the door hollering out to his group of blood hounds "Get 'em!" Jeff fainted due to the events that happened today, running away from a cop, getting caught by Sumo's parents, and meeting…Sumo. Jeff could hear some voices as before he drifted into his sub-consciousness.

Background voice:" Looks like a scab in the dump"

Background voice 2:" wait, that's my friend, ya know, the one who went missing"

Background voice:" the square-headed one?"

Background Voice:" then let's gets him inside, looks pretty bruised"

(-Jeff's dream-)

It was a sunny afternoon; the sky was filled with the wafting scent of the classic neighborhood, Aberdale. The birds flew graciously over the park, as Jeff and Sumo sat next to one another on a soft red and white checkered-boarded sheet. Around them were all the goodies Jeff had baked for his special occasion with Sumo. It seemed it was a wonderful day to Jeff; he snuggled up to Sumo's right side. The air was cozy around them in the sweet atmosphere; Jeff looked up to see Sumo's face smiling back. There was no one there. Jeff felt all cold inside, he was leaning on nothing, confused; he got up and checked around for Sumo. The whole park disappeared as he looked in every direction, the birds, tall grass and trees, the nearby people. All of them were gone. He was stuck in the void of nothing, no one was there, Jeff begun calling out for Sumo, running to the directionless path. Tears flooded his eyes, he continued to run forwards, soon the sides of the area begun filling up with pictures, Jeff stopped as all the pictures begun moving. The pictures were the memories he had spent with Sumo, the time where they had sleepovers, the accidently kiss, all of them were about Sumo. The tears from Jeff's eyes streamed all the way to the bottom of his chin, he begun clutching the knitting on his vest. His knees buckled in, making him drop to the floor, there was nothing but the sound of voices from the memories in the background.

(-End of Jeff's Dream-)

Sumo:" Jeff"

Jeff:"…"

Sumo:" Jeff, Jeff wake up"

Jeff:" huh, where am I?"

Jeff took a look around the area before looking at Sumo, he noticed how it was day time and he was on the bed Sumo and all of his brothers sleep on, did he spend a night here, he couldn't recall. He looked at Sumo's face with confusion, something shook him as he did, and Sumo stared directly at him with the proof of tears in his eyes that he was worried, but Jeff came back to reality as Sumo smiled at him. Jeff's eyes were watery, his face all flustered, he first pouted as Sumo kept his smile on his face, he then launched himself at Sumo, burying his face into his chest. Sumo stroked his back, comforting his crying friend. He knew he couldn't be mad at Jeff forever; it was Jeff, Sumo's one true soul mate. As Jeff asked for the tissue box, Sumo got up to reach for the box of tissues in the bathroom, as he walked back into the room, Jeff stared deep into his eyes, making him stutter backwards.

Sumo:" Jeff.."

Jeff:" I'm sorry Sumo, I never meant to hurt you, please I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorr-"

Jeff's voice was cut off by Sumo's lips, it has been forever since Jeff had Sumo flirting with him. He really never wanted Sumo to leave him, not ever again, he sank under the pressure from Sumo's mouth. He wanted Sumo for as long as ever as he lived, he wanted to be inseparable, and so did Sumo. Before Jeff closed his eyelids, drifting into the smoothness of Sumo's long kiss, Sumo withdrawed.

Sumo:" My parents are still here, so we can't do this now"

Jeff:" oh,..Okay then"

Sumo leaned back at Jeff, giving a smooch to the top of his square forehead.

Sumo:" I forgive you Jeff"

Jeff smiled with a pink blush, he was so glad that none of Sumo's family was in the room so he could enjoy this moment. Jeff hugged once more before hopping off the bed, but something was off. Jeff looked at himself in the mirror closet door, he was right. He was wearing something he would never he would be seen in. The reddish blush grew mildly on his pale face. He was wearing…

 **Sorry, but I have to end it here, so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorr- (you the fans give me a…..smack, saying "why you do this?!") hehe, I'll try to make more chapters soon, please review, and also check out "** **Tough Boy"** **written by** **Narsasistic-Whales,** **it's such a good story!** ( **better than mine) anyways, please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"It Was an Accident 11"

 **Here's Chapter 11, whew!**

Recap:" Jeff smiled with a pink blush, he was so glad that none of Sumo's family was in the room so he could enjoy this moment. Jeff hugged once more before hopping off the bed, but something was off. Jeff looked at himself in the mirror closet door, he was right. He was wearing something he would never he would be seen in. The reddish blush grew mildly on his pale face. He was wearing…"

Jeff was wearing a black long t-shirt with a white faded ghost on it, he wasn't wearing any shorts either and maybe they were torn up by the prickly bush from yesterday, but it wasn't reassuring enough. Jeff collected his thoughts, first of all, he was in Sumo's house, second he was in Sumo's clothing, and third he was in Sumo's bed, and last… he wasn't wearing any shorts, but his underwear. Jeff's face held the most reddish blush on his cheeks ever, he pulled the shirt down to cover up to his knees, and did he sleep with….Sumo? Sumo wasn't in the room; he left earlier to fix breakfast with his mom (from Mrvhs's post) Jeff held his shirt still as he looked around for his clothing, he couldn't find them anywhere, as he still had his tube socks on, he tugged them until they stopped at his kneecaps.

As he grabbed his backpack from the side of the messy bed, he stopped to stare at the bed, and then shook his head to continue his work. He first wanted to get his clothes; he looked halfway from the doorway to look around if any of Sumo's brothers were there. When he sought no one was watching, he slunk away to one side of the hallway to find the wash room. He had to past a couple of other rooms which he never saw before, maybe they were new extensions? Jeff tried to focus on the main idea at hand, finally, he managed to find the wash room, and luckily, he found his clothing on top of a hamper. As he grabbed his clothing, he rushed to the bathroom, when he locked the door, he quickly changed out of the clothing Sumo put on him. Wait. Sumo put on him, meaning…. **Sumo dressed him?!** What if Sumo felt his body while he was wearing his clothing, Jeff's eyes grew dizzy from the heat since they were in the middle of a dirt-desert, and from the fact he was dressed by his friend.

Before he changed into his original clothing, he noticed how there was a lot of band-aids on his arms and legs, then he remembered, the bush. Jeff smiled as he stared at the band-aids on him, Sumo must have really cared for him, not even letting a little wounds get cared for with love and affection. As he was dressed, he pulled his backpack up to his side, maybe he could catch his breakfast with Sumo, then head back home to apologize to his parents for his actions. As he walked into the kitchen, he only noticed Sumo was cooking the dishes, his mother was nowhere in sight.

Jeff:" where's your parents"

Then remembering, he hadn't seen his brothers either, none of his family was here.

Sumo:" oh, they just left, they said me and you can hang out here while they go on a hike or something"

Jeff:" why don't they take you?"

Sumo turned around to face Jeff from the kitchen sink, he smiled making Jeff blush again.

Sumo:" because you're here"

Jeff smiled.

 **Im so sorry! This chapter was really short this time! Since it's all good now in the preteen state, why not kick it up to the next level, who wants them in highschool?! Please review to tell me, and also review if you want to keep them as preteens in middle school. Please enjoy!**


End file.
